


Not The Way It Was Supposed To Happen

by afteriwake



Series: A Past Love [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far nothing had gone according to plan, but she’d anticipated this. It could have been a lot worse…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Way It Was Supposed To Happen

“They’re still not back, eh?” Molly asked as she walked in the door to her home.

“Nope. The reservation was for two hours ago. I figured I’d pop in dinner so at least you’d get something, but since your fiancée’s not here you’ll have to eat it on your own,” Amy said, looking up from the book she’d been reading.

“I’ll give you a hint: John always makes a hash of Valentine’s Day,” Molly said with a smile. “And it’s usually Sherlock’s fault.” She opened the oven. “Oh, that looks wonderful.”

“I’d offered to cook so you had a warm meal when you got home.”

“Thank you,” Molly said. “You should have some with me.

“It’s okay. There’s only enough for two, and John will probably be hungry, whenever it is he gets home.”

“I insist. He can have leftovers.” She pulled the food out. “How was Jessica today?”

“Jessica’s been an absolute doll all day. We went to the park for a bit, and then came back here and played for a while. She’s such a fast crawler, and she’s fascinated by the video John left for me to play for her. She went down at seven and hasn’t woken up yet.”

“She’s absolutely fascinated by the telly,” Molly said as she pulled down two plates from the cabinet. Amy came into the kitchen. “She’ll probably wake up in about an hour. Four hours is the norm before she wants attention.” She pointed to the fridge. “There’s a bottle of wine in there. Grab it and I’ll get two glasses.”

“All right,” Amy said. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle of wine that was in there. “I almost wonder if I’ll ever go out on an actual date with Sherlock.”

“You’re kidnapping him to San Diego in a couple weeks, right?” Molly asked.

She laughed. “I wouldn’t put it that way. And he may not come along.”

“Well if he does that’s a week where there’s no cases to draw his attention away,” Molly said. “Go out and do normal things with him.”

“I hadn’t even thought about that,” she said as she brought the wine to the table. Molly brought out two glasses and Amy began to pour the wine. When she finished Molly brought out two plates of food. She set one in front of Amy and set the other one next to her. Amy handed her a glass of wine. “To changes in plans,” Amy said, raising her glass towards Molly.

“To a better Valentine’s Day than last year,” Molly said, tapping her glass against Amy’s. They grinned at each other and took a sip of their wine before beginning to eat. “Last year I waited up all night for John to show up. He didn’t even call to tell me he wasn’t coming. I was so angry.”

“Neither of them called me today,” she said. “Of course, if they’re knee deep in a case I wouldn’t have expected them to anyway.”

“I expect John is giving Sherlock a crash course in how to make tonight up to you,” Molly said with a laugh.

“I already told Sherlock yesterday if plans went differently it would be fine. I kind of knew something like this would happen.” She shook her head. “I know him very well.”

“Yes, you do,” Molly said. “I think he’s lucky to have you, just like John’s lucky to have me. If it wasn’t for us they’d be lost. Well, John not as much. But Sherlock? Most definitely.”

“He’s just incredibly lucky I’m patient and flexible,” Amy said with a laugh. “And I have to say he put up with a lot from me when I was still angsting about my decision to date again. A missed date is okay.”

“So what were you going to do?” she asked.

“Go to The Gilbert Scott for dinner. But it was what you and John were supposed to do, initially. We just got the reservation when you had to work.”

“That would have been nice,” she said. “One day I’ll get to go somewhere nice with him.”

“I volunteer to baby-sit,” Amy said. “You two do deserve a nice night out. I may make it my mission to make that happen.”

“That would be very sweet. But it will probably have to wait until after the wedding.”

“Bah. I can get you two out on a date before the beginning of next month,” Amy said. “Did John tell you I’ve offered to watch Jessica while you two go off on your honeymoon?”

“He did, and I’m grateful. We’re only going for a week, and we were going to bring her with us because no one else could take that much time away. Did you want to stay here and watch her or take her to your home?”

“I was thinking I’d just stay here,” she said. “You have the guest bedroom so I can use that. And besides, she’s crawling, and there’s too much for her to get into at my home.”

“I hadn’t even thought about it. I’ll make sure we stock up on food for both of you before we leave.”

“No worries on food for me. I can take care of that myself,” she said. “You two just relax and take the week to yourselves and enjoy it. Where are you going, anyway?”

“Paris,” she said with a smile. “I’ve always wanted to go there.”

“Oh, I did a photo spread there once,” she said with a smile. “I bet a lot has changed in ten years, but it’s a lovely city. I think you’ll have a blast, if you ever leave your hotel room.”

“I’ll make it a point to leave at least a few days,” Molly said with a giggle.

They continued to chat and eat, and when they were finished the men still hadn’t come back, so Amy decided to call it a night and go home. It was after eleven when she pulled her car up, and Sherlock still wasn’t back when she went inside. She changed into her pajamas and then sat in the common room and watched a DVD while she waited. She fell asleep shortly afterwards, despite her attempts to stay awake.

She didn’t know when she woke up at first, but she knew it was the door closing that woke her up. The television was off, and she could hear someone in the kitchen. “Hello?” she called out. The light in the kitchen came on, and she turned to see Sherlock standing there. He looked exhausted, and was in fact yawning as she watched. She got up and went into the kitchen. “What time is it?”

“Shortly after two in the morning,” he said.

“And you just got in?” she asked, not accusatory but more in a concerned voice. “Are you okay?”

“Nothing that a good night’s sleep and a warm shower wouldn’t cure,” he said.

She got a closer look and could see a bulge on his arm. “What happened?” she asked.

“We had to accompany Lestrade on a stake-out. The suspect got surprised and tried to stab me. He gave me a gash on my arm. I’ve just been released from the hospital.”

“Oh my God,” she said, her eyes wide. “No wonder you two didn’t call.”

“I’m sorry about that,” he said.

“Oh, don’t be. It’s all right,’ she said, giving him a hug. “I’m just happy you’re safe.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” he said, his voice muffled since his lips were in her hair. “It was not the way I had planned for our first date to go.”

“It’s okay. I had dinner with Molly and came home and watched a movie.” She pulled away and gave him a smile. “You don’t need to worry about making it up to me.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“I’m positive,” she said with a nod. 

“Well, I did get you something,” he said. He gestured to the counter, and she saw a dozen white roses in a bouquet. “They’re from the hospital gift shop, but that was the only place still open when I got out. Why it would be open that late I’m not sure.”

“They’re lovely,” she said with a smile. She leaned in and kissed him softly, a kiss that he readily returned despite being tired. “Thank you,” she said when she was done. She picked up the flowers and sniffed them. “I have a vase in my room which these will fit in perfectly.”

“I’m going to make it up to you,” he said. “I told Lestrade that even if I have an open case the week you go to California I will be taking a week off.”

“Really?” she said. She gave him another hug, careful not to crush her flowers. “I can’t wait. I think it’s going to be good.”

“I think it’s about time I took a vacation anyway,” he said when she let go. He yawned again.

“Go to sleep, you,” she said, swatting his shoulder slightly. “I’ll make breakfast in the morning whenever it is you wake up.”

“Good night,” he said, kissing her cheek quickly.

“Night, Sherlock,” she said. She went and got a large glass and filled it with water, then took the flowers and the water to her room and put the flowers in the vase before filling the vase with water. Then she crawled into bed and went to sleep. It wasn’t the best Valentine’s Day she’d ever had, but it certainly could have been a lot worse.


End file.
